Antagonists
Slavers Some xenos make a bargain with the Empire, trading human and xeno slaves in exchange for Tech and a higher station in Imperial society. A few are members of JOIN, but they can be found among all Plans: NINE, HACK, and STAR see what they do as necessary to gain Tech (NINE buying weapons that can repel the invasion, STAR buying vehicles to flee the planet, and HACK buying general Tech to reverse-engineer), while BACH and FALL use their stations to engineer Imperial society, respectively creating a market for human art and hastening its collapse. And of course, any xeno can decide "better you than me" and sell out others for comfort and safety. Plan JOIN A number of xenos are convinced that it is better to serve in Heaven than to be free in Hell. In a sense, they are right; even the lowest of Imperials have a greater life expectancy, more education, and more safety from both violence and want than even the richest in the First World. However, the Empire has a sterile culture based almost entirely around glorifying itself and its Master Races, and it oppresses and enslaves its Lesser Races. This would not be a problem if they were limited to offering themselves to the Empire. However, a number of these xenos are part of what they call "Plan JOIN". Like the rest of the Plans, JOIN modifies Earth's societies toward an end involving the Empire. Unlike the rest, its goal is to make Earth amenable to the invasion. Boon JOIN, being servants of the Empire, have access to the modifications that make its members long-lived and free from disease. A member of JOIN is immune to diseases, poisons, aging, and harmful environments rated 2 or below. Plan CURE Earth's culture is rich and vibrant. If xenos alter it, it will be something purpose-built to reject the Empire. Would it be better to live in Airstrip One, or to die in what was once England? Earth's people are adapted for Earth's environment, in both body and mind, over millions of years of natural selection. Would it be better to die embracing your own nature, or to live being just like everyone else? Plan CURE chooses the second option in both cases. They hold that xenos have no right to alter humanity, whether to help it resist or for their own comfort. They hold that Earth is special, and that if it is to be absorbed it should be absorbed as itself. Because living in a society built around different Instincts is both psychologically and physically uncomfortable for xenos, CURE has gained a second part of their "platform": pursuing a way to change xeno Instincts to match those of human beings. They have made some progress, as their Plan Boon indicates. Once the method is perfected, they intend to make it a standard "treatment" for xeno children. Boon CURE have pursued methods to "normalize" their Instincts. A member of CURE starts each chapter with the Mask of Man Condition, though it is ended without being resolved if the xeno suffers a breaking point.Category:Incomplete Category:Storytelling Category:Antagonists